Akaneia (Continente)
Akaneia (アカネイア anche tradotto Akanea 'in Super Smash Bros. Melee o '''Archanea '''nella versione nordamericana di Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) è il continente in cui si svolgono le vicende di ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon e Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, che il '''Sacro Regno di Akaneia, uno dei tanti paesi che fanno parte dell'omonimo continente. 2000 anni più tardi verrà chiamata Ylisse esattamente come il Sacro Regno d'Ylisse, la cui casata reale discende dall'eroico Re Marth. Gli eventi del tredicesimo capitolo della saga, Fire Emblem: Awakening si svolgono sia in terra d'Ylisse che in alcune parti del continente Valm. Storia Fondazione Akaneia era in origine dominata dalla tribù dei draghi, guidata da Naga '''e dalla tribù dei '''Draghi Divini. La vita sul continente era pacifica finchè i draghi non furono colpiti da una grande catastrofe che li costrinse ad assumere la forma di Manakete. La maggior parte della tribù dei Draghi della Terra, però,' '''rifiutò questa trasformazione, diventò selvaggia e minacciò di distuggere l'umanità. Così Naga guidò la sua tribù per fermare i Draghi della Terra degenerati, sigillandoli tutti nelle profondità dellAltare del Drago'. Tutti, eccetto Medeus che era diventato un Manakete all'insaputa del resto della sua tribù. Dopodiché, Naga creò lo Scudo dei Sigilli '''per impedire il ritorno dei Draghi della Terra e si sacrificò per dar vita alla sua erede '''Tiki. Molti anni più tardi, lo scudo venne rubato dal ladro Adrah, che rimosse le cinque Sfere Sacre '''e le vendette. Grazie al denaro ricavato e alle sacre armi '''Mercurius, Gradivus e Parthia, anch'esse rubate, riuscì ad organizzare un esercito e a fondare il Sacro Regno di Akaneia. Guerra di Liberazione Circa 500 anni più tardi, Medeus creò l'Impero di Doluna e, poichè era infuriato con la razza umana che aveva brutalmente reso schiavi i deboli Manakete, dichiarò guerra ad Akaneia. Allora, la principessa Artemis consegnò a Cartas '''l'Emblema di Fuoco',' e di conseguenza il comando supremo dell'esercito di Akaneia. Per un certo periodo pareva che le sorti della guerra stessero volgendo a favore del generale Cartas, ma poi Medeus scese sul campo di battaglia personalmente. Sembrava che tutte le speranze fossero andate perdute, finché apparve un giovane di nome '''Anri che, grazie alla Divina Spada Falchion, riuscì ad uccidere Medeus. Gli eroi di questa guerra sarebbero diventati i fondatori dei regni di Akaneia: Altea fu''' fondata da Anri e dai suoi fratelli, '''Medonia da''' Iote', uno schiavo che si era ribellato alla Doluna e '''Aurelis' da Marlon, il fratello di Cartas. Infine Artemis si sposò con Cartas, ma morì dando alla luce il suo erede. Un'Era di Prosperità Dopo la guerra, ci fu una grande era di pace durante la quale nacquero i regni di Grust '''e di '''Talys. Anche la fondazione di Grust fu ad opera di un eroe che aveva combattuto contro Medeus: il generale Ordwin. Quando Anri, re di Altea, morì, il regno venne ripartito tra i suoi due fratelli: il primo, Marcelus '''salì al trono di Altea, mentre il secondo fondò il regno di '''Gra. Inoltre, l'Arcisaggio Gotoh '''diede vita a '''Khadein, il paese della magia, e all'accademia per istruire gli studiosi delle arti magiche. Due di essi, Miloah e Gharnef, sarebbero stati formati personalmente dall'Arcisaggio. Alla fine, Gotoh scelse Miloah come prossimo detentore del potente incantesimo Aurora, dal momento che Gharnef non aveva un animo compassionevole. Tuttavia, così facendo, fece infuriare Gharnef che fuggì da Khadein dopo aver rubato l'incantesimo sacro Imhullu, che gli sconvolse lo spirito. Guerra dell'Oscurità Durante il periodo di pace, la Doluna guarì dalle ferite subite nel corso della Guerra di Liberazione. Inoltre Gharnef resuscitò Medeus, riaccendendo le fiamme della guerra. Il Drago della Terra, infatti, diede inizio a una nuova serie di ostilità assieme a Grust e Khadein, ora sotto il controllo di Gharnef, che unirono le loro forze contro Altea, Akaneia, Aurelis, Gra e Talys. Durante una battaglia, però, Gra, tradì gli altei con i quali stava combattendo e si unì alla Doluna; durante lo scontro re Cornelius fu ucciso e la Divina Spada Falchion venne rubata. In seguito Gra conquistò il castello di Altea e prese in ostaggio la principessa Elice. Tuttavia, il principe di Altea, Marth, riuscì a scappare assieme ad alcuni soldati e a raggiungere Talys, dove si allenò per due anni, migliorando la sua tecnica con la spada. Anche Akaneia venne conquistata lo stesso anno e l'intera famiglia reale venne sterminata ad eccezione della principessa Nyna che scappò grazie all'aiuto di Camus, comandante dell'ordine dello Zibellino Nero di Grust. Mentre Aurelis stava disperatamente resistendo all'assalto degli altri regni, Marth cominciò a formare un esercito. In seguito, dopo essersi unito alle forze rimanenti di Aurelis, l'esercito di Marth, ribattezzato Lega di Akaneia, procedette liberando ad uno ad uno ogni regno del continente. Inoltre, la Lega sconfisse il regno di Gra uccidendo re Jiol, il regno di Grust vincendo contro il generale Camus e la Medonia sconfiggendo il principe Michalis. Dopo aver combattuto contro i regni alleati di Doluna, la Lega si recò a Thebe, sconfisse Gharnef e recuperò la Falchion. Infine Marth terminò la guerra ripetendo le gesta del suo predecessore e uccidendo una seconda volta Medeus, brandendo la Divina Spada Falchion. La Pace tra le Guerre Dopo la Guerra dell'Oscurità, Nyna fu costretta a scegliere un marito che sarebbe diventato il nuovo Imperatore di Akaneia; gli uomini di nobile stirpe adatti a quel ruolo erano solamente Marth e il principe di Aurelis, Hardin. Ma dal momento che Nyna era amica dell'amante di Marth, la principessa Shiida '''di Talys, decise di unirsi ad Hardin, che divenne l'Imperatore. Tuttavia, anche se lui amava sinceramente Nyna, la principessa non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti e questo lo fece cadere in una profonda depressione. In questo stato Hardin divenne la preda di Gharnef, che era riuscito a sopravvivere celando la sua anima all'interno dell'Ombrasfera'. Lo stregone si travestì da mercante e diede all'Imperatore l'Ombrasfera, che gli sconvolse l'anima, costringendolo a invadere Grust con l'esercito. In seguito, Hardin, ormai corrotto, nominò il generale '''Lang' reggente di Grust dal momento che gli eredi al trono del regno si erano uniti alla rivolta del generale Lorenz. Quando Marth venne a sapere tutto ciò, scoppiò una guerra tra Altea e Akaneia nota come Guerra degli Eroi. Guerra degli Eroi Per sconfiggere nuovamente il Pontefice Oscuro Gharnef, Marth dovette recuperare tutti i Frammenti dell'Astrosfera, sparsi per il continente dopo che Gotoh aveva creato l'incantesimo Sideratio. Tuttavia, mentre cercava di adempiere la sua missione, Marth venne marchiato come un traditore dall'esercito di Akaneia. Dopo aver ottenuto i dodici frammenti, il principe di Altea combattè contro Hardin, cercando di salvarlo dall'malvagio influsso dell'Ombrasfera, ma purtroppo fu costretto ad ucciderlo al termine dello scontro. Alla fine, Gharnef resuscitò Medeus utilizzando i poteri di quattro sacerdotesse dalle nobili orgini: Nyna, Elice, la principessa Maria di Medonia e Lena. Solo Marth e i suoi compagni riuscirono a salvare le quattro nobildonne, sconfiggendo definitivamente Gharnef e Medeus. Conseguenze Nyna fuggì dal paese alla ricerca di Sirius, un cavaliere mascherato che secondo lei era in realtà il suo amato Camus, dopo aver ceduto il trono di Akaneia al principe Marth. Anche il fratello di Hardin, il re di Aurelis, non avendo alcun erede, dichiarò che Marth sarebbe diventato suo successore. Alla fine della Guerra degli Eroi, Marth divenne il sovrano di tutta Akaneia e venne ricordato per molto tempo come "il Re dei Re". Awakening Durante il periodo in cui è ambientato Fire Emblem: Awakening '''il nome del continente diventò Ylisse, dal sacro regno la cui casa reale discendeva da re Marth. All'inizio della storia, il regno, governato da Emmeryn', venne colpito dal conflitto tra l'alleanza di Ylisse e '''Ferox' ed il regno di Plegia. Più tardi fu invaso dall'impero di Valm, che cercava di espandere il suo territorio su tutto il continente. Nazioni Akaneia Akaneia è la più grande nazione del continente. È guidata dalla principessa Nyna, che, però, è in esilio fin dall'invasione di Doluna. Akaneia è un paese prospero, composto da un gran numero di città mercantili. Altea (Aritia) Altea è un regno insulare situato al centro del continente. È la madrepatria del principe Marth, dalla quale scappa dopo il tradimento di Gra. Anche l'eroe Anri è originario di questo regno.